ewfafandomcom-20200213-history
Alain Delacroix
Alain Delacroix '''is an Earth contestant who competed on the third cycle of Earth, Water, Fire & Air and finished eighth. Originally abandoned by his parents and living homeless on the streets of Paris, Alain was found and taken in by an old woman who clothed and fed Alain for a few years. The woman's favorite TV show was EWFA, and after she died, Alain made it his mission to be a part of the show. A determined guy who wasn't afraid to be himself, Alain entered EWFA3 confident, but started off extremely weak. With his new Eurasian appeal after his makeover, Alain became one to watch out for. His love for Kristian was immense but became a distraction toward the middle of the journey almost causing their eliminations. With the two making up, he won a Best Photo in Week 9, but was eliminated at Go-Sees the next week, placing eighth. He's one of the most controversial contestants of the series after making transphobic comments toward Audici King, to which he has since apologized for and both have made up. He is created by RoboticZombie. '''EWFA3 Casting Alain was first seen on Plane 3, he asked Lev to have a seat on his row to which he didn't care. Alain then looked over to find Kristian... and was instantly infatuated. I mean full on infatuated with the bedroom eyes, hearts and everything. He makes it known in his confessional that he truly wants to win the competition not only for the monetary benefit but to make his recently deceased adoptive mother proud. Alain then found out that the seat he took belonged to Lev's sister, Katya and the two have a very heated argument in Russian. Kristian and Alain sit in fear watching the shocking Sibling Fight happen with a front row seat. After moving into the Cycle 3 house, Alain was looking for a bed in the boys room. Many of the beds were taken but reject, Jeremy proposed to share his bed with Alain. Kristian screamed "NOOOO!" obviously outing himself. Alain then chose to share his bed with Kristian, to which Kristian was way too excited for. Alain proved to be the most successful and highest placing male in the competition during Casting Week, getting the second highest score overall, earning his spot in the final cast and receiving immunity from the first elimination. Week 1 Alain entered the Earth team and had to room with Rai, Dylan & Oluwa-Seyi. Alain and Rai were not feeling the overly bubbly and positive attitudes that Dylan and Oluwa-Seyi had and started shading them to the tenth degree. When Ximena enters the room and is bombarded by hugs, Alain tells her to fully expect that for a while. Alain was called with Kim before anyone thanks to his immunity and was warned to step his game up for his weak performance. Alain, feeling disappointed in himself, was reassured by Kristian that he was great...loudly...and embarassingly...in front of everyone during judging. Alain had the lowest score in judging and would've been eliminated over Oluwa-Seyi had he not had his immunity. He was called twentieth. Week 2 Reflecting on Oluwa-Seyi's shocking elimination, he predicted her to come back like Champagne. While being bummed out and saddened by Dylan's new pessimistic attitude and pigeon poked on the window of the limo. The pigeon was revealed to be Harry, an enemy of Alain's from back in Paris. When Alain was still homeless, Harry the pigeon would steal Alain's food and clothes. He then has a flashback and slight nervous breakdown, revealing his fear of pigeons. Category:Team Earth Category:LGBT contestants Category:French Contestants